


Fire

by SylviaS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaS/pseuds/SylviaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is the moth attracted to Harry's fire. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

People look at Ron's glowing red hair and fiery Irish temper and are tempted to call him Flame. But Ron isn't fire. In the metaphor of life Harry would be that ever burning candle and Ron would be that poor sap of a moth with a death wish. Ron used to wonder why the moths were so stupid to lose themselves in the fire. But now Ron understands. He sees the spark in Harry's eyes when he looks at Draco. Ron sees the fire in Harry's emerald eyes. Though Harry will never admit it, Ron knows that when Harry is cumming inside him it won't be Ron's name that Harry moans. Ron knows this but he can't seem to make himself care. As long as Harry keeps touching him like that. Ron has no illusions. He knows that when Harry has discarded him, he will die. But Ron now knows why the moths are so attracted to the flame. It just feels so damn good to be swallowed up by the all consuming flame.


End file.
